Diskussionsfaden:DerPete/@comment-89.247.163.96-20121107132805/@comment-5712321-20121107214322
Hey Leute... man muss dazusagen: Wer von euch hat den schon wirklich was über die Allianz gewusst, nachdem ihr den ersten Teil von Halo gezockt habt? Jetzt gebt dem Game doch eine Chance. In Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft war die Allianz auch nicht mehr als eine Alliengruppierung die versucht hatte den Ring zu zünden. Da war nichts von: große Reise, Propheten oder gar Gebieter. Das kam alles erst mit Halo 2, genauso wie die ODST (ja, es ist mir bekannt das es die ODST damals schon gab, aber sie kam trotztem im Game nicht vor.) Blutsväter in Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft? Träum weiter! Eine Superwaffe mitten im All, ein anscheinend verückt gewordener Roboter und keine Story, abgesehen von der Tatsache das die Pillar of Autmn verwahrlost und halb zerstört durch die Galaxis flüchtet, damit die Aliens nicht Cortana kriegen. 2. 343 ist mit dem Thema noch recht feucht hinter den Ohren, ihr könnt von dieser Entwicklergruppe nicht verlangen das sie euch sofort alles wie Bungie aufm goldenen Tablett serviert. Mir persönlich hat der 4. Haloteil besser gefallen als der dritte (obwohl ich die Flood vermisse und hoffe das die wiederkommen...) Was Story betrifft hat die Gruppe für mich ganze Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn nichts an die Geschichte und Erzählstruktur von Halo: 2 heranreicht. 3. Nachdem Bungie nicht alle Rechte an Microsoft weiterverkauft hat, war es offensichtlich das sich 343 etwas überlegen musste. Es wird schon noch eine Story von der Splittergruppe Sturm kommen, genauso wie der Gebieter wahrscheinlichst nocheinmal erscheinen wird. Das ganze ist eine neue Triologie Freunde und Zwetschenröster. 4. Ja, mir haben die alten Grunts auch besser gefallen, doch dafür sehen die Mariens mindestens 3x so gut aus wie in den früheren Haloteilen. Mit den neuen Scharfschützenrüstungen der Schakale komme ich ganz gut klar, erinnert mich nun etwas an die Geth aus Mass Effect. 5. Vor allem diejenigen die hier sagen das dass Game so derartig verfälscht wurde werden sicher die ersten sein die bei Halo: 5 bei den Geschäften stehen und gar nicht genug Sabber auf dem Boden geifen können. Auch für mich ist Halo seit Halo: 3 nicht mehr das was es einmal war, aber damit findet man sich ab. Mehr oder weniger zumindest... 6. Auch für meine Wenigkeit, da ich keinen Gold-Account für meine X-Box besitze, sind die Möglichkeiten ziemlich eingeschränkt. Troztem macht es Spaß mit Freunden auf Splitt-Screen zu zocken und solange Microsoft dieses Feature nicht entfernt werde ich mir auch weiterhin die Halo-Teile kaufen. 7. Was mir vor allem fehlt sind die Fluggeräte. Es wäre so schön gewesen, hätte 343 in diesem Teil nun auch Hornets oder diese anderen, mit zwei Rotoren ausgestattenen Mannschaftshelikopter aus Halo Reach eingebaut. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann exisieren leider nur wieder die Banshee's aus all den anderen Haloteilen. 8. Vor allem die Mech's der Menschen, diese Mantis haben es mir sehr angetan, auch wenn ich sagen muss das sie etwas überstark erscheinen. Gestern in einem Splitscreen-Gefecht wurde ich 10 mal gekillt bevor ich dieses Gerät ausschalten konnte. Hoffentlich fixt das 343 in einem Patch. 9. Das der Diktatiker so dermaßen stark ist, wundert mich eigentlich wenig. Er ist und bleibt einer der letzten Blutsväter, auch wenn ich gehofft hatte das der gefundene Forerunner ein freundlicher sein würde. Aber dafür hat 343 dann wohl die Bibiliothekarin eingebaut? 10. Um das ganze hier mal langsam zu einem Ende zu bringen: die neue Halo-Triologie wird anders. Stellt euch besser jetzt schon drauf ein. 343 hat eigene Ideen, eigene Pläne, eigene Konzepte. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, lässt besser die Finger von den kommenden Teilen der Serie. Denn: Sie werden nicht viel anders werden. Ja, früher waren die Games einfach besser, jetzt muss man sich mit dem Begnügen was da ist. Und wie bereits gesagt: Eine bessere Story als der 3. Haloteil hat dieser allemal. Vor allem das Ende Cortanas, ihre Gefühle für John, all das hatten mich am Ende des Games noch etwas mehr auf die Seite der possitiv Überraschten gezogen. Ich und sicher auch einige andere blicken somit hoffend in die Zukunft, das 343 dass Erbe Bungie's weiterhin in Ehren hält. ''-Grivies Ende! tzzzzzzzz-''